Elizabeth Swann
}= link=File:Elizabeth Swann KHIII.png |Size=200x400px |Description=''Elizabeth Swann soos sy verskyn in Kingdom Hearts III'' |katakana=エリザベス・スワン |romaji=Erizabesu Suwan |en=Elizabeth Swann |fr=Elisabeth Swann |de=Elizabeth Swann |es=Elizabeth Swann |pt=Elizabeth Swann |it=Elizabeth Swann |fi=Elizabeth Swann |nl=Elizabeth Swann |type=Somebody |role=Allies |charworld1=Port Royal |charworld2=The Caribbean |origin=Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl |torigin=Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl |company=Disney |enva=Eliza Schneider |java=Saori Yumiba |game1=Kingdom Hearts II |game2=Kingdom Hearts III }} - Journaal = |journalKH2=Pirates of the Caribbean (2003) Daughter of Port Royal's governor. To protect Will, she kept his pirate medallion hidden from her father and his men. A bit romantic about pirate life, she likes to steal a glance at the medallion every now and then. Will is a bit shy and formal around Elizabeth because of her father's position. She kind of wishes he wouldn't be. |journalKH3=Pirates: Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) Daughter to the governor of Port Royal, and a friend of Jack's. We know Elizabeth from our past adventures. We were reunited with Elizabeth as she and the others came to rescue Jack from Davy Jones' Locker. }}}} Elizabeth Swann is die dogter van goewerneur Weatherby Swann van Port Royal. Sy het haar oorsprong in Disney se . Sy word die eerste keer in Kingdom Hearts II aangetref. In Kingdom Hearts II word Elizabeth gevang deur seerowers en moet deur Will Turner gered word met die hulp van Jack Sparrow, Sora, Donald en Goofy. Alhoewel sy swak blyk, het niemand 'n idee van wat sy werklik in staat is nie. Verskyning Elizabeth is in Kingdom Hearts II 'n baie mooi jong vrou met 'n regverdige vel. Die kleur van haar oë is bruin. Sy het 'n baie fyn lang neus en ligte pienk getinte sensuele lippe. Haar hare het 'n donkerkleurige tint en is skouerlengte, met 'n middelste haarlyn en val effens stringly van die kante af. As klere dra sy 'n elegante, nogal barok rok uit die 17de tot 18de eeu, wat bestaan uit 'n oor-rok, 'n lyfie, 'n onderrok en 'n langmou top. Die rok word in 'n goue toon gehou en geborduur met blompatrone. Die stof in die middel van die boonste gedeelte bestaan uit wit silk en is ook geborduur met verskeie goue ornamente. Op die onderkant van die moue is ook wit silk aangeheg, maar die lig van hierdie wêreld veroorsaak dat dit geel is. Overall, hierdie rok lyk baie aantreklik en is 'n ware op sigter vir die mans van die wêreld. In Kingdom Hearts III, dra sy boordevol avontuurlijke klere. Persoonlikheid Elizabeth is 'n geestelike en onafhanklike karakter. Elizabeth is nog altyd gefassineer deur seerowery en lewe op see, maar sy word ook deur die seerowers se aggressiewe, wilde natuur woedend, veral as sy kaptein Jack Sparrow ontmoet, wat op haar koste ontsnap uit Port Royal. Sy was egter dankbaar vir die redding van haar lewe en het onsuksesvol probeer om sy arrestasie te voorkom. Sy dink baie logies en is aanvanklik skepties oor Barbossa wanneer hy haar vertel van die seerower se vloek. Sy toon swakheid in haar sterk persoonlikheid wanneer Barbossa in die maanlig kom en vir haar sy ware self openbaar. Haar sterk intellek word ook gewys wanneer sy vergelyk word met Will, Jack en Sora. Will en Sora, weens hul sterk sin vir geregtigheid, is geneig om in gevegte te spring, en nie om die gevolge te dink nie. Sy dink daaroor en terwyl Jack altyd net van homself en sy voordele dink, is dit selfsugtigheid 'n kwaliteit wat sy nie besit nie. Selfs nadat sy 'n seerower geword het, behou sy haar gevoel van goedheid, sowel as haar lojaliteit en deernis vir geliefdes (naamlik Will Turner, haar pa en later Jack Sparrow). Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts II Elizabeth is die eerste gevange geneem deur die undead seerowers toe sy hulle vertel dat haar naam is Turner. Sora en sy vriende arriveer in Port Royal net soos sy gevange geneem word. Hulle probeer haar red, maar mislukt dit. Later, Sora, Donald Duck, en Goofy help Jack Sparrow en William Turner commands die ''Interceptor, die vinnigste boot in die Britse vloot. Met dit, Sora en vriende te red Elizabeth en, na 'n paar komplikasies, verslaan Kaptein Barbossa en die undead Pirates. Elizabeth verskyn weer tydens die tweede besoek van Sora en sy vriende in Port Royal aan boord van die Black Pearl. Sy waarsku die partytjie dat Will weg is. Hulle vind hom later aan boord op die Interceptor en hulle slaag daarin om hom te red. Daarna word Sora en die ander aangeval deur Luxord se Nobodies and Heartless en word na 'n ander skip geblaas, wat dan vernietig word. Sy kom nie terug voordat Sora al die medaljes gevind het, wat deur die Gambler Nobodies gesteel word, reg voor die tweede stryd met die Grim Reaper Heartless gesteel het nie. Na hierdie harde stryd help sy die ander om van die skat van die Asteke af en toe te ontslae te raak deur dit saam met die skat-kis in die see te sink. Later stem sy saam om Jack by sy span aan te sluit. ''Kingdom Hearts III Elizabeth gaan na Davy Jones 'Locker met William, Barbossa, Joshamee Gibbs en Tia Dalma. Daar ontmoet Elizabeth weer met Jack Sparrow en Sora, Donald en Goofy. Tydens 'n hartlose inval word Elizabeth almal van die anders afgeskei, hoewel sy daarin slaag om Barbossa en Jack te vind. Op 'n klein eiland ontmoet die drie met Cutler Beckett, Davy Jones en William. Elizabeth probeer Will se slawerny vir Jack se slawerny, wat werk, vervang. Beckett dreig die broederskap met die dood voordat hy vertrek, wat Elizabeth uitdaag, wat nou begin terug te dreig. In die stryd teen Davy Jones is Elizabeth verskrik wanneer William vermoor word. Jack red William se lewe deur hom Davy Jones se hart te laat steek en hom dood te maak. Daardeur word William se hart in die Dooie Man se Bors geplaas en hy word kaptein van die ''Flying Dutchman, gedoem om net een keer elke tien jaar met sy voet, op die land te betree kan. Op 'n stadium na Xehanort se nederlaag kyk Elizabeth soos Will op sy skip vertrek. Gallery File:Elizabeth Swann KHII.png|Elizabeth Swann in Kingdom Hearts II File:Elizabeth Swann KHIII.png|Elizabeth Swann in Kingdom Hearts III Oorsprong Elizabeth Swann is 'n fiktiewe karakter in die Walt Disney Pictures se Pirates of the Caribbean-film franchise, wat deur uitgebeeld word. Sy verskyn in en drie van sy opvolgers, , , en . Eksterne skakels Kategorie:Vroulike karakters